The Shattered Dawn
by Umbran - Dark Enigma
Summary: Spyro has defeated the Dark Master. But he soon learns that defeating the Dark Master was just part of his destiny. And to protect the world that he revived from an unknown evil he must truly master the powers of the purple dragon. Formerly called The Legend of Spyro: Stormfront
1. 1 Battle for the World

**A.N. To anyone returning to this story after my long absence, I am sorry for my absence. I suffered from sever writers block and a major lack of motivation. But now I am back, I have edited the chapters, and am adding the next chapter.**

The Shattered Dawn

Battle for the World

Even in the darkest of times, there is always hope. But sometimes fear clouds our vision, sometimes our strength gives out, and yet sometimes, when all seems lost, a light shines through the darkness, and we are reminded that even the smallest amount of courage can turn the tides of war.

-Ignitus, Fire Guardian and Chronicler of the new age

"Argh! So be it! You've made your choice and so you shall suffer the same fate." After he said this he caused the chain that bound Spyro and Cynder to reform. "Prepare to die!" Malefor then launched himself into the sky followed closely by Spyro and Cynder. The battle for the world had finally begun.

The destroyer, having completed its circle, returned into the volcano from which it had been summoned, completing the Ritual of Desecration. A tremendous surge of dark energy, surged through its body. As the Destroyer sank to the center of the planet the it allowed all of the dark energy that it had gained through the ritual to be expelled out from its body, tearing itself apart, but in the process putting tremendous force on the surface the world. The destruction of the earth had begun.

"Oh no! Were too late!"

An dark grin fell on Malefors face "Welcome to the end of the world"

The battle for the world had been concluded, the battle for control of the next age had begun, all the Dark Master had to do now take revenge on the dragons that opposed him at every opportunity, and this time he wouldn't be fighting with the drain on his power from the Destroyer.

"You can not defeat me, I am eternal!" Malefor cried out before releasing a powerful blast of convexity, he couldn't believe that these 2 dragons had been able to make him retreat 3 times, he would finish this now. Spyro and Cynder then released there own blasts of convexity to counter the Dark Masters. The dragon's beams collided with the Dark Masters. But even the 2 dragons energy combined could not overpower Malefor's.

"Just hang on!" Spyro knew that neither they or the Dark Master could keep a beam of convexity going for long, and if they could just keep it going longer than the Dark Masters all the energy that was trapped in the center of the three beams would be forced at Malefor, resulting in a blow that would be many times more powerful than any blow that they could have done themselves.

Upon hearing Spyro's cry Cynder found a new strength and put even more energy into her beam. Slowly at first but at an increasing rate, the convergence point of the beam moved closer to Malefor, and as it neared the Dark Master Spyro saw something that he had never seen in the Dark Masters eyes before. Fear.

Their beam finally overpowered Malefors. It collided with him and blasted him out of the air onto the crystal core of the world. But even as Spyro and Cynder began to celebrate, Malefor got up as if nothing had happened.

In reality the Dark Master had obtained more injuries that he ever had in his life, nearly all his ribs had been shattered and his left hind leg was broken. But he used his dark powers to numb himself from pain.

Both Spyro and Cynder were almost completely drained of energy and couldn't continue the fight. Malefor began to walk towards them with a sense of triumph. They were too weak to continue the battle all he needed to do now was finish them.

But before he could finish the whelps and finally emerge victorious the spirits of 5 dragons appeared and seemed to be momentarily confused at their surroundings, but as they spotted the dragon before them the confusion cleared. The spirits then began to fly circles around Malefor and sink into the crystal, and as they sank down so did the dark dragon in the center of their circle.

"Noooo!" The Dark Masters paw remained above the crystal for a second longer than the rest of his body before it too was absorbed into the crystal. Malefor, the Dark Master was finally defeated. The chain that Malefor had created disappeared from around the necks of the dragons that had defeated him.

But the Dark Master had one last trick, his energy was released from the crystal as beams of convexity, hastening the destruction of the world.

"Spyro. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Cynder couldn't believe that even though they had defeated her former master, the world was still falling apart.

"Don't be, it's over now"

"So this is it?"

A vent of flame burst behind Spyro and he heard Ignitus' voice, "Spyro, when a dragon dies its spirit does not truly leave this world, its spirit lives on. Binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future."

Spyro's eyes widened as he figured out what he needed to do. "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder."

Cynder feared what Spyro had in mind would kill him, so she tried to convince him not to follow through with his plan. "No, you don't need to do anything. Lets just go"

"Where Cynder? They'll be nothing left, the world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

"Then I'm with you" Spyro smiled at the dragoness in front of him and felt a desire to protect the world and all who lived in it, especially Cynder. He then closed his eyes and rose into the air, calling out to the spirits all around the world as he began to glow. The spirits answered his call and Spyro felt a huge surge of energy. He was close, only needed a little more power and then he heard Cynder whisper the words that would change his life. "I love you" after he heard this he let his power flow freely, accepting his destiny, all his powers and the responsibility that come with them, he then felt Cynder's energy merge with his own.

In the dark of the closing world he transformed into Dark Spyro, but after just a second the white of his eye's spread across his body changing his scales into brilliant silver color. But neither he nor Cynder noticed the change, their eyes were closed focusing and even if they opened their eyes they would not have seen this transformation, the world had almost fully healed around them. Spyro used the last of his power and felt the pieces of the world come back and seal back together. He had sealed himself and Cynder in a bubble of power protecting them as magma began to return to the core of the world. Just before he blacked from using all his energy he thought he felt a presence and heard a voice say, "Well done"

As the survivors of the war left the caves where they had taken refuge, they saw a brilliant sight. The dragon temple was sinking from the sky back into its original place, and as they looked into the night sky they saw a new constellation in the shape of a familiar dragon.

The Chronicler was looking at a book titled "The Age of Eclipse" He felt a presence and said, "Be welcome friend, I have long been expecting you. A new age is beginning. With each new age a worthy dragon is chosen to chronic the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia. And now, Ignitus, I pass this duty unto you." He was glad that his time was finally over. He had lived for much more than 10,000 times the lifespan of a normal dragon and was ready to pass on.

But Ignitus had one question for the Chronicler before he passed on. "And what of Spyro? Is he?"

"Hmm…now that is the question isn't it?" summoning a new book to himself for Ignitus to see "you see, each time a dragon dies a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro." After he had finished saying this he glowed and faded away, and as the glow faded Ignitus' scales transformed into the same color as the former Chroniclers, he also was wearing the scroll bags and crystal pendant of the Chronicler. "Well, young dragon where might you be?" focusing hard on the dragon he had taught and mentored he stared into the crystal pendant and had a vision of Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder were flying above the Valley of Avalar. Finally free of the burden of saving the world, they enjoyed being in each others company and seeing the beauty of the world they had saved.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Thank you to all the returning readers, and to all the new ones as well. This chapter was strongly edited but still seems a little rough. I am leaving it as is though. This is the very first chapter I ever wrote for fun rather than an assignment. I believe I have become a better writer since this was written, and will leave it like this as a reminder of how I started and how much I have grown. Please leave a review and feel free to PM me if you have and questions or comments. I will to my very best to answer any questions. Until next time. **

** -May the storm guide you and give you strength, Wings of the Storm**


	2. 2 A Reborn World

The Shattered Dawn

Chapter 2: A Reborn World

"People make such an unnecessary fuss about dying. It's really just another part of life, just as the final chapter is part of a book. Still… We can always hope there might be a sequel." Basilgarrad- Merlin's Dragon- T.A. Barron

A bright flash suddenly burst above the Valley of Avalar. Two dragons fell from the center of the light, one purple and the other black. They were both unconscious and covered in numerous injuries.

A couple minuets after the light had first appeared, it appeared again, but this time it did not teleport Spyro and Cynder, it instead covered there bodies in a soft glow healing them. Several minutes passed as the dragon's bodies were healed, and then most of the light faded into the dawn. But some of the light was absorbed into Spyro's body.

Spyro opened his eyes and was blinded by a brilliant sunrise, he blinked and looked around confused, he didn't remember where he was, he looked over and saw Cynder by his side, and then the memories of the past few days started flowing over him.

They had defeated the dark master, this much he remembered. He concentrated and began to remember what had happened after they defeated Malefor.

He had heard Ignitus' voice and from his words he figured out a way that might just save the world, Cynder had tried to get him to leave but he knew what he needed to do, and after she had seen that he was adamant in his decision to stay, she had told him that she would stay with him.

Using his powers he called out to all the spirits of dragons past that inhabited their world, asking them to lend their strength to help save the world they all inhabited. The spirits had responded to his call and came to him lending him their strength. With all that power he began to pull the shattered pieces of the world back together, he heard Cynder's say "I love you".

Spyro recoiled as he remembered Cynder's words; he had wanted to say the same words to her for a long time but could never muster up the courage to say it himself. Doubt then clouded his face, he had had many dreams about the final moments while he was unconscious, this may have been one of his dreams. _"I don't know if this memory is real or not, I'd better let Cynder tell me what happened in the core of the world, she should recall things better than me. After all she wasn't pulling the planet back together."_

Spyro looked at his surroundings and at the sky and he was shocked when he saw that only an hour or two had passed from the time he had brought the world back together. As he continued to look around he recognized where they had appeared. This is where they had camped with Hunter the night after they were freed from his crystal, the remains of the campfire could still be seen faintly. It was also the place he had realized he loved Cynder. He thought back to that day.

They had just made it to a sheltered cliff where they could rest for the night. They had been trying, unsuccessfully, to break the magic chain that bound them. Cynder was pulling at the chain trying to break it. "Ah, it's no use." Spyro looked at her and saw her like he never had before. She was outlined by the moon and her scales seemed to glow with a silver light. She looked absolutely stunning. Her only flaw in Spyro's mind was that she almost always had a scowl on her face. He vowed that he would do every thing in his power to make her happy. It was in that moment he realized he was in love. With his mind still reeling from the realization that he loved Cynder he said. "Maybe if we try twisting it..."

Cynder replied "Twist what? It's magic!" As Cynder said this she gave an evil look. Spyro gulped, Cynder had never given him a look like that, she usually saved it for Sparx.

Sparx flew up and chuckled saying "Hehe... I could watch this all day." Cynder then gave Sparx the same look she had just given Spyro.

Spyro grinned as he remembered his brother's antics, he was a pain but he was his brother and he loved him. He hoped nothing had happened to him while he was gone, while most things they meet wanted to kill him, Sparx had an amazing talent for finding trouble and making it angry, it was usually him who had to save Sparx.

The sun had warmed Spyro's body and loosened his joints. Spyro then remembered Cynder and proceeded to get up and check on her. After he had stretched he began to walk to Cynder. He was amazed at how well his body was doing. He looked down at his body for the first time after waking up and was shocked that there wasn't a single mark on his body. _How was this possible? He had been injured even before they had fought Malefor. How had he been healed? Was he out for longer than he thought? _

Whatever it was that healed him he was glad that it had happened. Without the worry of his injuries he could focus on the more important things, like Cynder's welfare.

He walked over to her and saw that she was in the same state as him. She didn't have a single injury on her body. Spyro was transfixed by her beauty. He shook his head to clear his mind; he needed to make sure Cynder was O.K. He shook her gently and said "Cynder… Cynder are you Ok." When she didn't answer he began to panic and shook her hard and shouted her name again "Cynder!" At this point he was nearly hysterical. He forced himself to calm down and remember one of Volteer's lessons.

He placed his paw gently on Cynder's neck and felt her pulse and gave a sigh of relief, she was alive. He then put his head down and listened to see if she was breathing. He quickly pulled away after he heard her breathing, it was weak but she was still breathing.

He was worried that something was wrong internally with Cynder, and franticaly tried to figure out if there was anything he could do to help Cynder. He wanted desperately to make sure nothing was wrong with her.

Suddenly his vision changed and the world looked very different. As he looked around he saw a small glowing border around every living thing, the trees had a thin lime colored light around them and he could see through them, a small blackbird had a crimson light around him that was crackling as it took eggs from a nest, He looked at himself and was amazed to see a very strong multi-colored glow. He looked at Cynder and was shocked to see how weak the glow was around her, the worms in the ground had a stronger glow than her, he guessed that this meant she had nearly no energy in her body.

He took a deep breath and as he let it out his vision faded back to normal. He then focused, the chain Malefor put around them had had one advantage, it had allowed them to easily transfer energy between themselves. He hoped that he could still exchange energy with Cynder even though the chain was gone. He closed his eyes and focused, after a second a red light flared into existence connecting their chests, and green flare passed through the light from Spyro to Cynder.

Spyro opened his eyes saw the beam for just a second before it disappeared. He then focused and blinked, his sight changed back to what it was before, when he looked at Cynder he was amazed. The glow around he was much stronger and he could now make out his color, it was a navy blue and was flowing around her smoothly, but there were two white patches that stood out among the blue, but nothing seemed wrong so he changed his sight back to normal and proceeded to shake Cynder again. This time she jumped up immediately and whipped around striking Spyro with her tail blade.

Spyro was hit across the side and sustained a deep gash. Cynder looked and was shocked when she saw it was Spyro that she had struck. "Spyro! Are you O.K.?" She then caught sight of the gash in Spyro's side. "Oh, Spyro, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. The last thing I remember doing was fighting Malefor." She thought to herself, _"Why do I always cause people to get hurt."_

"It's fine Cynder, really it doesn't even hurt" Cynder then gasped and pointed at Spyro's side.

"Spyro look!" He glanced at his side and was amazed to see a bluish white light playing across the gash, healing it in a mater of seconds.

Spyro looked up at Cynder and said "Well, I guess that explains why I, and possibly you were healed. How are you feeling Cynder?"

She looked at him for a second and a mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes "I'm fine but I think something is wrong with you Spyro."

Spyro noticed the look in her eyes and cautiously asked "What's wrong with me Cynder."

She looked at him and a grin broke out across her face, "You're too slow, catch me if you can!" Cynder then took to the skies with a grinning Spyro behind her.

After several hours of flying around just having fun being with each other, Spyro suddenly stopped and hovered in midair. Cynder turned around and notice that Spyro had stopped with confused look on his face. "Spyro are you O.K.?" Spyro looked at her and said, "I don't know. I feel really weird."

Several spirits had stayed with Spyro after saving him from the core of the world had stayed with him to make sure that the world was healed. After seeing the world while Spyro was flying they had seen enough to know that the world was safe and that it was time to return to their homes across the world.

After Spyro finished speaking a bluish white glow appeared around him. The light then split into several orbs of light that speed away to reach there homes.

As soon as the spirits left Spyro's body all their energy left him as well, leaving him with just a spark of energy in his body. Spyro never even felt the spirits leave him. He blacked out the second they left his body.

Cynder stared in horror as Spyro suddenly fell from the sky. They were at least 10 times higher than the tallest trees and Cynder knew that from this height Spyro would break several bones from the fall, and that was if he was lucky. She dived down to catch Spyro before he hit the ground below.

She wasn't gaining on Spyro fast enough so she took a risk, she used her wind powers to cause a gust of wind to blow her down faster, it sped her up but it did the same to Spyro. They were both falling even faster now but Cynder had gained more speed than Spyro and managed to catch up to him and wrap her paws around him. She looked down and saw that she was way to close to the ground and going way to fast to safely land. She then spotted the Silver River flowing just a little ways to the right. She pulled up as hard as she could and aimed for the river.

They were still falling to fast, Cynder thought, _"This is going to hurt, but I need to save Spyro"_ She used her wind powers again, but this time she used them to create a strong updraft. The wind pushed at her wings with enough force to make her cry out in pain and cause a tear in her right wing. But the wind had done its job. They hit the Silver River and bounced accost the surface several times before sinking into the river.

Cynder resurfaced almost immediately but then cried out "Spyro!" She looked around and then saw him sinking to the bottom of the river. She knew that she couldn't swim to that depth and back up again with Spyro before running out of breath. She thought of her shadow powers and then thought, "I'm sorry Spyro." She sank into the shadows and used them to travel the bottom of the river. The cloud of shadow paused for just a second under Spyro before Cynder bust from the shadows, knocking Spyro most of the way to the surface of the river, but also leaving him with several wounds on his chest.

Cynder swam up quickly and dragged Spyro out of the river. After she had caught her breath she went up to Spyro and began to shake him in an attempt to wake him "Spyro, Spyro!"

As the survivors of the war came upon Warfang Terrador gave a small sigh, so much damage had been done to the great city, but it still stood, as did dragon kind. Terrador then bellowed "Guardians and leaders of the races, meet me in the city temple in an hour." Terrador then flew to the temple followed by the other two guardians.

"I have called this meeting to thank you all for your efforts in defending us and our race from the Dark Masters hordes, I propose that we hold a celebration every year on this day to remember the defeat of Malefor, the end of our world's longest war, the heroism of two young dragons, the unification of our races, and to remember all those who died protecting us and our ways of life." There was a roar of approval and after the others had calmed down. Volteer then started with his electric tongue. "ButTerradorwhatwillwecallthiscelebration?Afterall adaylikethismusthaveaname. Sparx had gotten used to Volteer's rapid speech and translated, "He says we need to come up with a name for the day we remember all of the stuff Terrador said."

A rush of suggestions came, "Wars End?", "Malefor's fall?", "Rise of Hope?" Hunter then spoke for the first time, "This is a day of new beginnings, like a sunrise the dragons and all the other races will be renewed. I propose the name "Dawn of the Dragon" This name was met with a great cheer, after a few moments Terrador announced, "So be it, on this day every year we will celebrate the Dawn of the Dragon!" This was once again meet with loud cheers from the races, Terrador then dismissed them saying, You have been away from your homes long enough, go home and enjoy this new age of peace!"

As all the races began to leave the temple, Terrador pulled Hunter and Chief Prowlus away before they left, "I would like to thank you personally for your aid in the end of the war. Without you and your warriors we would have had a much harder time winning the battle."

Chief Prowlus looked up at the guardian's eyes with shame on his face, "It was only because of Spyro's words that I decided to aid you in battle. Without him I would have left you to die. Please forgive me for my stubbornness, if I had come sooner we could have saved more."

Terrador looked down at the cheetah below him with an unusually soft look in his eyes and said, "All is forgiven, all that matters is that you came when you did."

A look of relief washed over Prowlus' face "I am grateful, but now I must return to my village and aid in the repairs, much damage was done by Malefor's forces." He turned to leave and Hunter followed, but before they could leave Terrador called out to Hunter, "I know you will be busy for the next few days, but if you can help us look for any signs of Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus we would be greatful." Hunter turned back and said "Master Terrador, I would have done that even if I was commanded not to." With those parting words Prowlus and Hunter left for there village.

Several hours later Hunter was out tracking a deer, the village's supplies of food had been raided to aid in feeding Malefor's army. Every resident of the village that wasn't working on fixing the village was out forging for food.

Hunter smelled the air and knew his prey was close. He pulled out his bow and knocked an arrow, crouching he proceeded to the glen where his prey was resting. Just as he reached the brush around the glen the deer lifted it's head up and looked around cautiously, as Hunter was wondering what he had done to make the deer alert to his presence, he then felt a strong gust of wind. Hunter looked around in shock. There had barley been a breeze a moment ago, why was there a strong gust all of the sudden? A moment later he felt a strong updraft.

The wind caused his cloak to flap loudly, the deer then turned and spotted him. Hunter quickly drew back his bow and fired. But the deer had already taken off. Hunter cursed his bad luck and made a mental note not to wear his cloak the next time he went hunting.

As he was contemplating whether to give chase to the deer he heard a loud splash from upriver. He froze, the Dark Master's army had disbanded but many hostile creatures still roamed the area, Hunter turned to run downriver when he heard someone cry out "Spyro, Spyro!" Upon hearing the purple dragons name he quickly reversed direction and ran up river.

He burst through some thick shrubbery to find Cynder standing over an unconscious Spyro, she whipped around with a fierce look in her eyes that turned to surprise when she saw Hunter, "Hunter?!"

Hunter was just as shocked at the sight of the young dragons, "Cynder!?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**I'll keep it short this time. I love throwing in twists and turns! **

**Please leave a review and feel free to PM me if you have and questions or comments. I will to my very best to answer any questions. Until next time.**

** -May the storm guide you and give you strength, Wings of the Storm**


	3. 3 The Journey Home

The Shattered Dawn

Chapter 3: The Journey Home

Cynder was exhausted. She and Hunter had been carrying Spyro for hours. After she had told Hunter what happened he had immediately said "Come, we must get you two to Warfang." They had taken turns carrying Spyros limp body ever since.

Dusk was approaching. Cynder was just about to ask Hunter if they could stop look for a place to rest for the night when suddenly Hunter stopped.

"Shh quiet, I heard something." Hunter then carefully set down Spyro and removed his bow, knocking an arrow in preparation. "Be careful Cynder, I believe there are foes heading this way, stay here and guard Spyro."

Cynder was about to object when Hunter leapt up into the trees and out of sight. Cynder cursed to herself. She was exhausted from the battle with Malefor and traveling all day.

She waited, and waited, and waited. Just as she was thinking of leaving in search of hunter she heard a cry of pain that was all too familiar to her. A grublin had cried out in surprise and pain. She tensed in anticipation, Hunter was an excellent marksman. But grublins tended to traveled in large groups, and even the best marksman can't fell that many enemies. She heard a rustling ahead and prepared herself for the worst.

4 grublins emerged on the path ahead of her. She arched her neck and let out a draconic hiss.

The grublins immediately took notice of her but instead of fleeing as she had hoped they charged at her, grateful that they had a foe they could see.

Cynder immediately took to the air. Ignitus had trained her well and had taught her and Spyro many tricks to use when fighting. After she had gained a little altitude she flew down at the lead grublin. She collided with a devastating charge, knocking the grublin back into another and shattering his chest the first grublins chest and injuring the other. Seeing their companions fall the other two grublins quickly struck. She rolled to avoid a grublins descending blade, and quickly spun around, impaling the grublin with her tail blade, killing it instantly. She turned to find that the second grublin swinging its crude spear at her chest. Their was not time to react. She couldn't block the spear.

Suddenly a hiss tore through the air and the grublin was knocked to the ground, an arrow in its side. Cynder gave a sigh of relief and looked up at the trees "Thank you Hunter"

Hunter leapt from the upper branches of a tree and landed gracefully on the ground, "Anytime Cynder, I'm sorry I couldn't keep them all away from you. I managed to kill 18 of them before I ran out of arrows, the other 4 managed to get away while I was retrieving a few arrows." He looked around and saw only 3 dead grublins "Cynder did you see a fourth… Augh!"

The fourth grublin had run into the woods after its companion had been thrown at it. It hid until it saw Hunter. It had become enraged at the sight of the one who killed all of its companions. The grublin rushed out and swung its blade at Hunter scoring a long gash on his arm and earning a yowl of pain from the unsuspecting warrior.

Cynder saw the grublin attack Hunter and felt a surge of anger, she quickly searched inside herself and found a corrosive power. She opened her mouth and spat a blob of strong acid at the grublin. The attack hit it head on and in seconds all that was left of the grublin was a puddle.

Hunter looked at Cynder and then the puddle that was once a grublin. "Thank you Cynder, have I ever told you I'm glad you're not my enemy?"

Cynder grinned and replied, "Anytime Hunter, how's your arm?"

Hunter looked at his arm and grimaced "I'll live, but I won't be able to fight or carry Spyro."

"What!" Cynder looked aghast "Hunter it's almost night, I haven't rested sense we defeated Malefor, and using my poison breath drained me of almost all my strength, how am I supposed to carry Spyro?."

Hunter looked at Cynder with a small smile on his face, "From the top of this trail you can see Warfang." Cynders eyes brightened at this "but you can also see the remainder of the Dark Masters army." The light in Cynders eye's immediately vanished.

"Do not fear Cynder, the Dark Masters forces were nearly destroyed when Spyro brought the planet back together. There are not many left, but the few that remain seem intent and harassing travelers coming to or leaving Warfang."

Cynder looked at Hunter with a sense of desperation, "Hunter, How are we supposed to defeat them and protect Spyro?"

Hunter looked at Cynder with a hint of sadness in his eyes "Cynder you must fly ahead with Spyro, it is the only way for you and him to get into the city safely; I will watch and make sure you get to the city. Once you do I will head back to my village, I could never fight my way through that many, even if they are scattered throughout the edge of the forest. Besides, there is still much work to be done in my village and the others may begin worrying for my safety."

Cynder looked at Hunter with a look of shock and anger, "Hunter after all this you're just going too…" She then saw the sense in Hunter plan and gave a sigh. "I guess it is the only way. I wish we could stay together for a little longer."

Hunter gave a content sigh. He was worried that he would need to argue with Cynder before she managed to see the sense in his plan and accept it. "I know Cynder, I wish I could stay too, but now is not the time. We each have our duties, you to Spyro and the Guardians, me to my tribe and village. If I can I will visit to see how Spyro is doing. But for now you must go!"

Cynder looked over at Spyro, then Hunter and said "You're right Hunter, I need to get going. I hope to see you soon." She turned around and had Hunter help her get Spyro on top of her. She ran to the top of the hill turned around and said, "Goodbye Hunter" and took of into the air.

Hunter watched her struggle to gain altitude and said "Good luck Cynder, May the ancestors watch over you."

Cynder was struggling. Spyro wasn't fat like Sparx seemed to think but he wasn't exactly light as feather either. She grunted as she passed the tree line, "Halfway there, come on Cynder do it for Spyro." She flapped her wings and gained a little speed and altitude.

When she was about the three fourths of the way there she heard a twang from behind her and felt a searing pain in her back left leg, she turned and saw what she feared, there was an arrow was imbedded in her leg. She grit her teeth and kept going, she was nearly there. She gave a small sigh of relief when she saw that she was almost to the wall. She heard a shout of alarm from below her and saw an arrow fly just to her left.

Cynder looked below and saw three more moles aiming at her, "Why are the doing this?" She looked at the city and saw that it was covered in shadows, the sun had set. Against the black backdrop of the sky the moles couldn't see who she was. To them she was another enemy trying to sneak up on them during the night.

She swerved franticly as she heard the bowstrings released. She managed to dodge one but the other two hit her chest and wing. The arrow that hit her chest hurt but it was just a shallow wound, it had hit a rib and fallen away. The one that hit her wing caused considerably more damage, the arrow had a wide tip and had torn a chunk out of the back of her wing and was causing tremendous agony.

She struggled to maintain altitude as she fell to the wall. Her wing was barely supporting her. She was almost to the wall but she knew that she would never land safely in the city behind the wall so she quickly came up with a new plan. She turned and flew right at the moles that had shot at her.

The moles yelled and dived out of the way as Cynder crashed onto the wall. As they got up and raised their weapons at her she cried out "Get the guardians, Spyro needs help!" She saw looks of confusion, recognition, and lastly fear. A mole rushed to deliver her message.

When she saw that the mole had run of to deliver her message she gave a satisfied sigh and blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Yes, the first few chapters were rather short. But rest assured they get longer. I am pleased with my first action sequence, it was a small fight but it is good to know I can write one! My only doubt is the number of grublins I used. Feel free to post your thoughts on the number. As always p****lease leave a review and feel free to PM me if you have and questions or comments. I will to my very best to answer any questions. Until next time.**

** -May the storm guide you and give you strength, Wings of the Storm**


	4. 4 One Who Shines in the Darkness

The Shattered Dawn

Chapter 4: One Who Shines in the Darkness

"Like starlight, a person's soul can be hidden by a seemingly endless storm- but never really extinguished. All it takes is one good wind to clear away the clouds, and the light will be revealed." Basilgarrad- Merlin's Dragon

"How is she?"

"Her wounds have mostly healed, although she will need to refrain from using her wings for a time."

Cyril was in the Warfangs infirmary with a mole attendant. It had been 2 days since a mole had come running into the Guardians meeting chamber and delivered her message. He, Terrador, and Volteer had imeadiatly flown to the outer wall and retrieved Spyro and Cynder and brought them to the infirmary. But when the moles could find nothing wrong with Spyro the guardians had him taken to the temple so that they could try magical means of healing him.

The magical ways of healing were less reliable than the medicines and sciences of the moles, but those had failed. So it was their last hope to use magic to find out what was wrong with and heal Spyro.

In the two days Cynder was in the infirmary she had not woken once. At least as the moles said with Cynder there was an obvious reason for her to be like she was, her body had been badly injured and to escape the pain and regain energy it had shut down everything that it could.

Cyril turned to ask the mole Cynder had woken since his last visit. But as he turned to ask he saw Cynder move.

Cyril quickly turned from Cynder and called the mole over to check on her. The mole came over and put a paw on Cynders forehead. The mole then turned and said to Cyril, "This is an improvement, she's dreaming"

Cynder was dreaming, she was dreaming of flying.

Cynder sighed with contentment; she was flying above the forest that circled Warfang. All traces of the war were gone, there weren't any paths cut through the forest to allow the dark armies to march through, and none of the trees were burned, by weapons of war or the ring of fire. The wildlife had also returned in abundance. She could spot deer, rabbits, squirrels and hundreds of birds.

She was content that all signs of the war had gone from this place. She turned and flew to Warfang, the damage of war was gone from the beautiful city, the towers and cathedrals were restored and the population had risen enough that there was someone traveling on every road in Warfang. The market was bustling; all signs of the war were gone from here as well. Cynder turned to land in the market but a sight brought her past to haunt her.

A young dragon was playing near his parents. They looked exactly alike a family she had killed during the war under the Dark Masters control. No, she would land in a quieter place. She turned and landed in a wide street.

No sooner than she landed a dragon turned and shouted "Hey you!" she turned and winced, this dragon she remembered too.

She had destroyed his home looking for Ignitus on a rumor she had heard, she had killed the occupants in a rage because Ignitus was nowhere to be found. She came out to find a young earth dragon starring in fear and confusion at his home and her. She had walked up to him and raked her claws across his face. Three long gashes appeared on his face the center scratch running across his eye and eyelid. She had turned and said, "Let that be a reminder for if you ever meet me or my master." She had then flown away.

The dragon in front of her looked exactly the same, even the scars remained around his eye. He was significantly bigger now though. The dragon looked down on her as she once looked down on him and angrily shouted, "You! You took away my family and destroyed my home! Leave this place servant of the darkness"

As he finished shouting he brought his paw up and slammed it into Cynder. She went flying into a wall and when she lifted her wings only to find that they had been punctured by earth missiles fired by her attacker, she tried to run but her legs refused to respond.

The earth dragon walked closer and began charging a massive earth missile. She tried to run again, but her legs still refused to move. Just as the earth dragon let the earth missile fly she felt a tugging sensation in her body, she turned her and closed her eyes in anticipation of the earth missile hitting. But the blow never came.

She opened her eyes to find that she was standing on a stone platform hovering in the air, she walked to the edge only to find that there was no ground below, just and oddly collared horizon. She looked into the horizon and saw another platform, but this one had a glow coming from it. She looked at her wings and found that they were healed. She opened her wings and flew over to the platform.

In the center of the platform was a pedestal that somewhat resembled the pool of visions. With this piece of information she figured out where she was. Spyro had attempted to explain this place to her on a few occasions; she was in the Chroniclers Dream world. Spyro had said that the Chronicler had talked to him and taught him when he stood on one of these pedestals.

She looked at the pedestal and thought, "Hey, if it worked for Spyro it should work for me" and stepped onto the pedestal. The second she stepped up onto the pedestal she heard a voice.

"Welcome Cynder, I called you at a good time it seems, you were having a troubled dream."

Cynder thought she had heard this voice before, it seemed so familiar, but it sounded just different enough that she couldn't place it, "Thank you for rescuing me from that Chronicler, but I deserve to suffer for what I've done."

"No, young dragon don't you think that way, you had no control then, that wasn't you. I can tell you are still discouraged, I will tell you why I called you, I am sorry but I will need to be quick I am new to this position and its powers I don't know how long will be able to hold this link, so I will get right to the point. To help you with your past, go to this location.

A rush of images flashed through Cynders head, starting at Warfangs main gate and ending at a small home in a damaged part of the city. "Now there is one more thing to aid you, go to Warfang Library and ask for "The Account of Valora" start on page 132. Goodbye for now Cynder, and good luck!"

Cynder awoke and saw white. She cover her eyes with her wings, the light was blinding. It was then she noticed that she was on a soft pillow, her wings uninjured and she recognized this place. She had seen a mole help another into a place like this, this was an infirmary.

She removed her wings from in front of her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was on a pillow, there were similar ones throughout the room, though hers was the only one occupied. There were three doors, one led outside, one appeared to be a storage closet and the last had a sign that said "Authorized Personnel Only" Her gaze shifted onto one of the windows facing the street, a dragon had just passed by, a few seconds later a mole carrying various construction equipment passed by. Cynder sighed she hoped that the city would be restored soon.

Suddenly a voice behind her said, "Ahh, you are finally awake." Cynder jumped and circled into a combat position in surprise, but gasped in pain as used her wings in the maneuver. The mole who had spoken to her had his paws raised to protect himself from the attack his body thought would come, but as he herd her gasp he lowered them and said, " Yikes, you startled me their Cynder, the wounds on your wings have closed but as I am guessing you now know are not fully healed. You should avoid using them for the next week or so as much as possible. Besides you wings how are you doing?"

Cynder lowered her wings and did a mental checkup. "Other than my wings my chest is a little sore but I feel normal otherwise."

The mole nodded and responded, "Good, good, the chest pain is understandable, you are still probably a little bruised from the arrow that hit there. You can leave in just a little bit if you wish, but there is someone who wishes to see you, and I have a bit of medicine for you. Let's take care of the medicine first shall we? Give me just a second to go get it." With that the mole rushed of.

Cynder stared amused at the mole as he rushed of, he was a very fast talker, he reminded her of Volteer. She then remembered the first thing the mole said they needed to do. Was the one who wanted to see her Spyro? Did the healers here manage to heal him?

The mole came back with a handful of an oddly colored powder. He came up to Cynder and told her "This might hurt a little bit but it will lessen the pain over the next few days and help your wounds heal faster. Oh I just realized I haven't told you my name I'm Dynos." He then began to gently apply the powder to her wings.

Cynder gasped in pain, Dynos had been right, this really did sting. But as her moved to apply the powder to her other wing a soothing sensation started on the wing he had just applied it to. Once Dynos was finish with the powder he walked over to a basin a washed the remaining powder off his paws. He turned to look at her and said, "I'm going to go tell your visitors that you are awake. When you are done talking with him you are free to go." Dynos then walked of and left her alone.

Cynder once again hoped that it was Spyro the mole was talking to, the healers here were the best she knew they must have been able to heal Spyro. Then she realized, Dynos had said visitors, not visitor. Who was coming?

The main doors opened and in came the Guardians. Cynder was momentarily, surprised but then realized that it made sense that the Guardians would want to see her, if Spyro wasn't with them that meant he was still unconscious. They still didn't know anything about what happened after Ignitus led them through the Belt of Fire.

Terrador came up to her and plainly said what she had expected, "Cynder we need you to tell us everything that happened after Ignitus led you and Spyro to the Belt of Fire"

Cynder braced herself and began telling her tale.

It had taken several hours but Cynder had finally finished recounting what had happened. The Guardians had remained silent until she had finished. Terrador then said, "Yours is a bittersweet tale Cynder. We have lost our guardian of fire and our leader. But let us not forget that you and Spyro defeated the Dark Master and saved the world from destruction. You are free to go Cynder. We Guardians have much to discuss. Cyril, Volteer. Go to the temple, we will discuss what to do next there." With that the three Guardians flew off to the temple, leaving Cynder to her thoughts.

After a few minutes Cynder decided to follow the Chroniclers advice and go to the building she saw in her vision. When she stepped out of the infirmary she was surprised to find that she was right outside of Warfangs main gate.

The trip went faster than Cynder expected. The building was in a part of the city that was rarely used, even before the war, so Cynder didn't run into many dragons, for which she was grateful. Her dream made her dread what would happen if she met someone who she had harmed or injured while under the Dark Masters control, she was sure she would, though her time under Malefors control was fuzzy she remembered countless acts of violence. And though she certainly wouldn't admit it, she was also afraid of being around other dragons, Spyro and the Guardians were the only dragons she knew.

At last she arrived in the house she had seen in her vision. It was a rather small two story home and was in a bad condition. It looked as if a decent gust of wind would blow it over. On the front next to the door was a bronze plaque. Cynder approached the plaque and rubbed her paw over it so that she could see the inscription underneath. It said,

"_For valiantly aiding the Guardians in battle and dying to protect the eggs placed in their care. We Guardians swear to protect the eggs that you guarded, and will build a shelter in a hidden place to protect your eggs and those of others. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten" –In Memory of Shade and Airya_

Cynder sighed; so many lives were lost in the war. And she was responsible for most of the death before the Dark Masters resurrection. She thought the Chronicler had said coming here would make her feel better, and the names sounded familiar, but thankfully it couldn't have been her, she was from the most recent clutch of dragon eggs, and those people had died protecting one. But hopefully whatever was inside the building was what the chronicler had sent her to find.

She sighed again, it was time to search the building. She would need to be careful, if she wasn't the entire structure could collapse around her.

She gently opened the door. As she stepped in two things became prevalent; a creature or creatures had ransacked the building, and the creature that did it was still in the building.

Cynder felt a dark energy rush past her and slam into the door, causing a small blast and slamming the door closed, shrouding the room in darkness.

Cynder thought to herself, "This isn't good, there a creature in here, most likely a solider of Malefor, who all lived in dark tunnels before they were recruited, trying to kill me while I still can't see." Cynder again felt dark energy and quickly rolled to the side. The blast missed her but the roll hurt her wings and she had rolled right into a wall.

The wall she had hit was crackling and was almost ready to give out. The weakened wall shifted down slightly causing pieces of the second floor to fall. She heard one of them hit something that grunted. "Good" she thought "that might throw off its aim"

Her eyes had partially adjusted to the light and she the figure of an ork with a slightly glowing mask. The color was red with many small pieces coming off of the main mask. "Great he's wearing a flame mask, unless I can suddenly use fire to overcharge it or somehow manage to trap him without magic I'm in big trouble."

The ork was tired of Cynder dodging his attacks and decided to try a different strategy. It fired a dark orb and then moved its aim and fired a regular crossbow bolt, Cynder sensed the orb jumped to the side to avoid the dark orb but she couldn't sense the bolt as it used no dark magic and was hit in the wing. The ork blasted a hole in the celling and jumped to the second floor.

"Ugh, ouch. I need to be more careful about protecting my wings, now where did that ugly monster go." She heard a scraping sound and jumped in a random direction. The ork had pushed a bookshelf through the hole in the floor. Cynder quickly used her shadow abilities to merge with the dark, but not before a book clipped her injured wing. She lost her focus and reappeared. The book had only clipped her but the pages of the book were a good thick quality so that dragon's talons couldn't easily rip them, the book had hit her where the moles arrow had torn away her wing, the area was still very tender and the pain momentarily stunned her.

The ork looked down from the hole and saw Cynder reappear. It quickly placed a special bolt into its crossbow.

The bolt was a special design and only given to orks of great skill. It drew the dark energy from the ork into the bolt, when fired it had enough power to punch through any dragons scales, it would then release all the energy in a blast that usually left no trace of the target. And since it's masters dark magic was linked to it could use the bolt whenever it wanted without harming itself.

As the bolt charged it felt the usual drain of energy, but any second his masters magic would begin flowing into him. The energy never came. The ork didn't know of Malefors defeat. It had been hiding in this home sense the golem had fallen. The bolt continued to drain energy and the ork was nearly dead "Just hang on" it thought but the bolt consumed too much power. It fell over dead but as it did the bolt reached full power and blasted through the ceiling. It had been designed to kill dragons, a flimsy ceiling was not enough to cause it to explode.

A few blocks away a mole baker left his apprentice to tend the shop while he went to get more flour from the mill. When he returned and entered his shop he found that there had been an explosion. He found his apprentice hiding under the table and demanded to be told what had happened.

The Apprentice responded, "I really don't know what happened. I just finished making preparing a few loaves of bread and put them in the oven. A few seconds later a dropped a bowl under this table and as I got down to retrieve it the oven just exploded!"

The mole then placed the flour on the table and sighed thinking, "Why did I take a former inventor as my apprentice, he is half blind and always caries around a bag of explosive powder, he must have put the powder in the loaves instead if flour." He then yelled at his apprentice "With your bad eyesight you must have put some of that powder in the bread thinking it was flour and look what you did!" The apprentice turned to complain but his master said "You'd better not complain for now your only punishment is that you're paying for the new oven. Now get over here and help me clear all this metal away." As they went about clearing away the oven wreckage neither of them noticed that one of the metal scraps was a crossbow bolt tip.

As the dust from the ceilings partial collapse disappeared, a beam of light shown down on a table. As Cynder looked down on the table she noticed a book that was in the center of the light shining down from the ceiling. The title of the book was "Ancient Prophesy's" Written by the elder, Thomas.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**The chapter was a little longer, but still a little small compared to my current goals. I was in an odd mood when I wrote about the incident at the bakers and debated removing it as I was reediting the chapters. But I decided to keep is both as it is a fun little bit and I am a little hesitant to remove much from my original design. The ending of this and the contents of the book may be controversial but I thought it was a good way to tie the old to the new.**

**Please leave a review and feel free to PM me if you have and questions or comments. I will to my very best to answer any questions. Until next time.**

** -May the storm guide you and give you strength, Wings of the Storm**


	5. 5 Books of Revelation

The Shattered Dawn

Chapter 5:Books of Revelation

Spyro opened his eyes and looked around and found himself in the familiar dream world of the Chronicler. "Chronicler, why have called me here? What do you want?" to his surprise he was answered instantly.

"Young dragon, you have done more than anyone could have ever expected, but unfortunately we must ask more of you. Before you object let me show you what I am talking about."

Spyro closed his eyes and allowed the Chronicler to show him a vision.

He was in a ruined house, looking down on a book. The cover was faded but he could still make out the title, "Ancient Prophesies"

"Spyro, this is a book that has been lost for many years. The dragon who found it is Cynder. Both her and you need to see the secrets that this book holds."

"These are 'The Prophesies of Thomas,' told me as he lay dying in his bed. He says came from another world, but he believes that ours was once his. Now I will repeat his story as it was told to me.

**Be warned, I am old and I only remember parts of several prophesies. But before we get to that I must tell you a bit about myself and how the prophesies came to me.**

**My world was a beautiful one, though many evils came upon us. Our knowledge of magic was greater than what you possess. But unlike you we could only breathe fire, no matter our color. But our champion was different.**

**Originally he could only breathe fire. But he learned how to wield many other powers, electricity, water, ice, and eventually he even learned how to manipulate magic. Oh, he was powerful, his magic was far stronger than any of the elders, and we had been training all our lives. But he was not what you would expect. He was young, small, had a carefree personality and was always messing around. But he saved us many times. I can recall six times of the top of my head, but there were more.**

**Sorry I have gotten off topic. My world was similar to yours. We had nearly all the same species, dragons, cheetahs, and moles. All but the cheetahs were more technologically advanced. The species of your world seem to have existed for about the time I was sleeping.**

**My world was destroyed. I am the only survivor.**

**The ironic thing about my world's destruction was that it was caused by our world's savior. He was exploring the world with an elder who he had recently saved from the darkness. He was by far the most power full among the elders. His power came from his use of dark magic, but because of our champion he turned his back on the darkness and rejoined us, the elders, but the power that came with his dark magic remained.**

**One day they came upon a temple and in a hidden chamber found a spell inscribed on a tablet, the elder told us that it was the most powerful magic he had ever felt. He also warned our champion of the danger casting it could cause, though he said that it didn't feel like dark magic it didn't feel beneficial ether. But our champion ignored his warnings and tried to cast the spell. It took him several days but eventually he succeeded, and when he did our end began.**

**All of the elders felt the surge of power, and we were terrified. The power that was released was far greater than any we had ever felt. It ripped apart the fabric of time and space. Allowing my gift of prophesy to grow much stronger. I will tell you of the prophecies that came to me in a little bit, just let me finish my tale.**

**Our savior had inadvertently released a beast that's sole purpose was to destroy our world. It was a massive creature, far larger than any creature previously known to us. It was a beast of earth and fire. It emerged from a mountain and started to walk in a large circle around the newly formed volcano. At the same time it appeared, a ring of fire appeared around the base of the volcano.**

… **Fear greater than…tried… tablet showed us… mortally wounded… escape… to late…**

_"Why are there pages missing? And how did the rest become damaged?"_

**I felt rather than saw pieces of our world separate and drift apart. With me I carried a treasure far greater than any other, two eggs, brought to me by our champion himself. With his final breath he told me that he too had had a vision. One day, one would appear would share his power and his name, but would achieve more than he had. He said that he saw other faces familiar to him in his vision, but the faces were unclear. And as he died one of the prophesies I mentioned earlier came to me in full.**

_**"In an age of darkness when the only one left free loses hope, A servant of darkness will nearly capture the doubter, but by her inner light and strength she will resist her masters control and allow him to escape. Shortly after his escape the purple dragon, heir to our saviors power, born once every ten generations, will appear and re-Ignite the hope the doubter had lost. He will reunite the 4, and when they are free a decision will come. One that will determine the fate of the new age, will he kill the one he fought? If the wrong choice is made he will fall into the darkness and the world will be lost once again, and even if the right choice is made many trials will be ahead of him. And only with the help of his allies will he be able to defeat the darkness and overcome it, both the foe ahead and the darkness within. But if he succeeds he will leave his mark on the new age and he will be remembered for all time. The knowledge of this prophesy will fade until it is all but forgotten, and even those who remember will recall but a few words."**_

**And after this prophesy came to me, I fell into a deep magical sleep, as was intended. But we never expected that my mind would wander and fall into a place torn by the power of the beasts summoning, where time and space don't exist, nothing seemed to exist for that matter. After a time (how much I do not know) I heard a strange noise and saw a flash of blue, and as it passed something appeared to open, and I saw a light like a beating heart, and in that light I saw the whole of time and space. I saw more than I can ever remember and recall. But my mind remembered certain even and it is from these that the prophesies come from.**

**I have asked the dragon recording my words to remove all but the first prophesy. The others I am hiding around the world with my magic, I am also imbuing the last page of this book with magic so that it can only be removed when the time is right and only to the one who was meant to find it, and I have also made it so that only the heir to our savior's power can read it. It contains information on the tablet and its location. Now good luck to you Cynder, and know this, in my ancient language your name means One Who Shines in the Darkness. Meditate on this and know that the only ones who hate you are the ones hiding their own inner darkness. One last thing, I have also instructed a friend of mine to place something that will help the heir recover in the upper floor.**

(At this point the vision shown to Spyro by Ignitus fades and stops)

Cynder shook her head in surprise, what was this dragon talking about? Then a memory flashed through her mind.

She was chasing Ignitus, her master had received his location from one of his solders and had sent Cynder to capture the last of the Guardians, and use his power to finally free him from the dark realm. She was closing in on him and was about to grab his tail in her mouth when her left wing jerked out of sync with the other and sent her spiraling into the trees below. When she woke up she immediately took to the skies in search of Ignitus, but she had been out long enough for him to escape. She hissed in displeasure. "One day I will get you."

Cynder then remembered what had happened at the moment she was about to snag Ignitus. For a brief moment her true self had pushed away Malefor's power just enough to jerk her wing in an odd way, causing her to fall from the sky. She had saved Ignitus by using all of the power she could muster, leaving her normal self unaware for days of what her body was doing. Her dark side and Malefor never knew that she had let Ignitus escape.

Cynder's mind flashed back to the present, leaving her stunned for several seconds. She had saved Ignitus while she was still under Malefor's control, but her mind had hidden the memory from both her dark self and herself.

The Chronicler was right; coming here had made her feel better. But there was still doubt in her mind. She had done so many other evil things.

Cynder forced her mind to think of other thing. She then thought of the prophesy and the message left for her, she had never heard of a dragon with the gift of prophesy so strong. He had known that she would read the book, and about her past. And how was the book damaged? Where were the pages that had been torn out? How did the rest come to be so damaged?

She pushed the thoughts from her head and remembered what Thomas had told her to do. She turned the page and discovered that the next on it was illegible to her, but she gently tore the page from the book and tucked it into a bag the healer had given to her.

Next she thought of what had been said about her name and herself, "Because of the darkness I shine, light and dark are not separate, one cannot exist without the other, the darkness is seen even more by those who hide theirs, but darkness in itself is not evil."

With these thoughts Cynder felt a pressure in her head and the room went dark, the sounds of many hushed voices appeared materialized around her and many of them spoke in unison.

"Many secrets do we hold, many treasures do we keep. Subtly, we share our beauty- but only with those whose sight does not blind. So, too, we hold fear and longing, rage and grief, as well as yearnings so deep they cannot be named. Yet in those places of shadow, the sightless may also find truth and love and yes- a dark kind of light. We… are… the Darkness."

When the last words were said the pressure in Cynder's head faded and the light returned to the room. She looked around the room to make sure there was nothing around her, and seeing nothing she merged with the shadows with surprising ease and proceeded to circle the room looking for anything that could have spoken to her but as she emerged from the shadows she concluded that there was nothing living in here besides herself and some bugs.

With that done she looked at the hole in the ceiling and then the stairs then at her wrapped wing.

"Oh, this won't be fun." She cautiously approached the stairs and looked around, the stairs looked old but surprisingly sound, but the building itself looked as if it could collapse at any moment, "Time to find whatever it is up there." As she stepped on the first step she looked around making sure the building was still sound, and carefully tested the next step with her paw, mankind sure the building and the stairs could take it. When she reached the top of the stairs she was surprised to find even more bookshelves and a large desk. This was less like a house and more like a library or a study. As she turned she caught sight of something that took her breath away. A helmet was hanging on the wall opposite her, it was masterfully made from gold, steel and precious gems, and appeared to glow in the light from the hole in the ceiling, but as she approached it she made a critical error.

She felt something shift under her paw, when she looked down she was shocked to see that she was just a few inches from the large hole in the floor, and that the floorboards were giving out from under her. In desperation she jumped to the other side of the hole, but as she landed she heard a loud crack as one of the last support beams cracked from the sudden impact, causing the building to collapse.

As the walls and floor began to collapse Cynder saw the helmet begin to fall, and without thought, jumped for it, catching it in her jaw and crashing through the wall, the building falling to the ground behind her.

She landed in the street hard, bruising her leg and letting the helmet fly out of her mouth. "I am never going into a building like that again, even if the only other option is fighting an army." As she got up and tested her leg, and as she did she got her first good look at the helmet, it was much more time worn than it had appeared in the building, its metal dulled and its luster all but gone, on the armor was an inscription, "Mynd â fi I fyny, fwrw fi ymaith," and as she picked the armor up she saw an inscription that looked newer and seemed to glow with an inner luster, "Ar gyfer y frwydr olaf"

"Great, I risked my life for a mysterious, worn out, hunk of steel. Oh, I hope the next book doesn't involve any more action." With that she placed the helmet in the bag and left for the library.

But as she left she failed to notice that the plaque had fallen and that a new line had appeared, "We the guardians will place your egg, along with the purple egg you fought so valiantly to protect, in this hidden place." And in the place of a period was a picture of a black egg.

"Chronicler?"

"Yes Spyro."

"Just what is this next prophesy?"

"I do not know what it is. It has never been seen by anyone other than the one who wrote it and the one first read it, his mind was shielded from the Chronicler's sight, but he is the one who tore out some of the remaining sections and found the location of the tablet, and this book was last seen by none other than Malefor himself… One of the tasks ahead of you is to recover the tablet before it falls into the wrong hands and to continuing your training."

"Thank you Chronicler, is there anything else?"

"Yes Spyro, it is time to awaken the true dragon within you. Step up on the pedestal and let us begin."

Spyro looked around as his visions faded and he saw the platform that contained the pedestal, and flew over to it.

"Chronicler?"

"Yes Spyro?"

"You sound different, and yet familiar at the same time. Who are you?"

Ignitus panicked, even though he had manipulated his voice but Spyro was suspicious, but he couldn't reveal himself just yet.

"I am sorry to do this to you Spyro but you must not know the full truth yet."

"I am not the Chronicler you knew, he passed on when you saved the planet and began a new age, I had met you but only for a brief time in the last age. But in the future you might find out who I am."

"Okay Chronicler, I leave it be for now but I expect answers later." And with that Spyro jumped up onto the pedestal and closed his eyes.

"Good, now feel inside yourself, feel the powers of the elements, you have gained much knowledge and power over them but look closer. At their center is a place you have only touched before, and within them are the full power of the elements, and the power to reawaken your ability to do a fury. Now gather your mind and access that power!"

Spyro gathered all his strength and launched it at the power within him, allowing it to flow through his body. As he did he rose into the air and felt power that he had experience once before. He was performing a convexity fury. He opened his eyes and let lose the power. Shockwaves and pillars of convexity appeared and decimated the gate before him, allowing him to proceed.

"Very good Spyro. Now go quickly I would like to teach before I lose this connection.

Spyro walked ahead and found himself standing on what looked like a giant pile of wood with a pedestal in the center and the usual gate of elemental training, this one currently filled by flames. He was confused, but then again it was the Chronicler he was dealing with, being cryptic seemed like part of the job of the chronicler.

"Now, close your eyes and feel the fire within yourself. At its core Fire is change; it is the essence of change, ash to soil, and soil to wood, wood to ash. But remember to be wary, for fire is free spirit, it will not be contained, and it can heat your home or destroy you world. For this is fire! Now with deeper understanding of fire let it flow through you and bring you to new heights!"

Spyro paused and thought for a moment and then let the fire flow through his veins, warming him and comforting him. When it no longer seemed to warm him he opened his eyes and closed them instantly and covered his eyes with his wings.

"Chronicler! Why is it so bright? And what is that noise?" He opened his eyes slowly and jumped back. He was in the middle of a raging fire. "How did this happen? I didn't use any fire, and how did am I not feeling this."

"Well done young dragon, you have learned one of my, I mean, the former fire guardians advanced techniques, the thermic shield. Your body is just as hot as the flames around you, so just as the air normally around you doesn't burn you neither will the flames, and anyone who touches you in this state will feel as if they just touched the coals of a bonfire. As you practice this technique you will be able to control how warm you become and will be able to activate this instinctively. But there is still more to learn young dragon, proceed through the gate using your new power.

_"I hope he didn't catch my slip of the tongue. If he finds out who I am to soon he may seek me instead of following the path before him."_

Spyro looked at the gate before him still filled with flames and focused, warming his body with his own inner fire and stepped through the flames, barley feeling their heat as he entered a room filled with water and once again a pedestal in the center.

"Now young dragon, allow the fire to leave you so that we may train you in the element of ice."

Spyro closed his eyes and allowed the fire to gather back into his core, as he did he was surprised to find that nearly all the energy he had used to activate and maintain it returned to him.

The voice of the chronicler chuckled, "Yes young dragon, I can see the surprise on your face, the thermic shield uses energy to manifest and to be maintained, but as soon as you recall it most of the energy used returns to you, making it practical in nearly all fights. But be warned, it does take energy to stop as well as start, if you use it to long you will be unable to stop and it will become practically useless as the energy your body naturally creates is used to just maintain.

Now let us continue training, step onto the pedestal and clear your mind… This is much like the thermic shield in technique so it shouldn't be too hard. Instead of fire feel the ice and let it flow through you."

Spyro felt the ice in him, but as he tried to let it flow it slipped away from his control and froze the water around him.

"Focus young dragon, feel and understand the ice. Only then will you be able to control it, and master it."

Spyro nodded his head and focused, trying to keep the ice within his control. But once again it slipped away from him, and this time instead of freezing the water around him he froze himself.

Ignitus sighed and chuckled, _"Young dragon, if your destiny had not been to be the purple dragon, I doubt you would have been an ice dragon." _

"Young dragon, thaw yourself out with thermic coat and heat the water around you. Then freeze the water. Then try the technique again."

"Spyro didn't respond but the ice around him began to melt, in a few second he was freed and began to heat the water around him. When the water started to steam he switched to using polar bombs and his ice breath to freeze the water around him.

"That is enough young dragon, now return to the pedestal and remember how it felt to use ice, remember how it was different than fire, use your understanding to control the inner cold."

Spyro jumped up onto the pedestal and closed his eyes, the Chronicler's words echoing inside his head. "I understand now, I was trying to control it like I did with fire, but ice is different, but there are similarities."

With this thought he felt the ice within him and caused it to expand and fill him, after a few seconds he felt as if something hitting his side, he opened his eyes and was met by the sight of a stone warrior attacking him, its sword chipped and dulled.

Spyro quickly launched a polar bomb at it, freezing it in place and then launching a large icicle at it, shattering into thousands of pieces. But as he turned to return to the pedestal he noticed that it was a little harder to move. He turned to look at himself and was shocked to find that he was covered in an armor of ice, covering much of his body in a thick layer of ice, though one side was slightly thinner from where the stone warrior had hit him.

"Yes young dragon that is where the warrior was attacking you. The ice not only stopped his sword but chipped and blunted it. I am impressed for your first try you managed to create a very strong covering of ice. You have learned the glacier defense, with this technique you can defend yourself with ice if you have no other protection is available to you, but be warned unlike thermic coat this drains a significant amount of energy and takes some time to form. But if you practice this you will be able to run you powers through the ice covering you, causing anything that comes in contact to be frozen to it.

Unfortunately that is all we have time for young dragon, my connection with you is weakening. But remember young dragon, practice what I have taught you, and speak to the guardians and have them continue your training. But for now we must part young dragon. May the ancestors watch over you as you begin this new adventure.

Cynder emerged into the light of Warfang's main square. All sorts of creatures were running about, Dragons, moles, and the odd cheetah were running about on their own business. As Cynder emerged she saw a familiar face. "Masson!"

Masson turned around and smiled when he saw who had called to him, "Well hello Cynder. It's good to see you. I'm sorry about what the men on the wall did to you. But I am afraid it is partially my fault. I order our forces to fire on anything that was smaller than a dragon, Wyverns have been raiding us ever sense we returned above ground. I never thought to tell them to watch for you and Spyro. For that you have my apologies. Now, do you need anything? I'm afraid I need to oversee the reconstruction of the wall."

"No need to apologize Masson, I understand. Could you point me to the library? I got turned around and can't find the landmarks someone else gave me."

"Yes, no problem. You are actually much closer that you think. Take a right turn at the next main road. You will know the library when you see it." With that Masson turned and left, but not before Cynder spotted a small grin on Masson's face.

Cynder watched him leave and thought, "What was he grinning about? Oh well, time to find the book the chronicler mentioned."

As she turned the corner she figured out what Masson was grinning about. The library was massive. A set of stairs as wide as the road lead to the entrance, elegant stone pillars held a stone canopy, several dragons and moles were under the canopy reading at tables or low pedestals. Flanking the entrance were 2 stone dragons, each holding a book under a paw. As she entered she was met with an even grander sight, above her head was a massive dome, and on it were murals, depicting all the major events in the known history of dragons. She starred for a second and snapped her attention away from them. She had a reason for coming here. She looked around and noticed just how many shelves there were. She paused to remember what she was looking for, "The Account of Valora."

As she was looking around a earth dragoness walked up to her and asked, "Excuse me, do you need help finding something? I work here."

"Yes, please. I'm looking for a book."

The dragoness smiled, "Well this is a library. Are you looking for a certain book? Or just browsing?

"No, I'm looking for "The Account of Valora," do you know where it is?"

"Actually yes, I shelved it just an hour ago. It was just made a few days ago, how did you hear about it?

"I was told I should look at it by a wise dragon."

"Well no need to be so cryptic, if you don't want to answer you don't need to. Follow me, if I remember correctly it is just a few shelves away." She then turned away and motioned with her wing for Cynder to follow.

Several shelves later they passed through the center of the library, it was than Cynder noticed something odd. There was a wide open section under the center of the dome, and in the center was a raised center with a large desk and a large cushion, Cynder felt that it was high enough to see the entire library from.

Cynder turned to the dragoness ahead of her and was about to ask about it when the dragoness started speaking.

"That is the study area for the head librarian. You can see everything in the library from up there, though it is said that it was made for and by the Chronicler. Nearly every month a dragon will report seeing the Chronicler up there, but when we go to investigate it is either the head librarian or is empty. It is pretty much from this legend that dragons hear of the Chronicler. Many dragons believe the Chronicler is just a myth. But I believe he is real. I saw him once. He was up laying and the cushion and waved a paw, I saw a book from a distant bookshelf fly up to him. I ran to show one of my friends but when we got there he was gone. Almost all the other librarians have a similar story. Here we are."

The dragoness suddenly stopped in front of Cynder, causing her to throw out her wings to help her stop, but once again she forgot that they were injured and gasped out in pain.

The dragoness turned around and took her first good look at Cynder and noticed her wings, "Oh, I'm so sorry little one, I get caught up in my speeches and stop suddenly…" she paled slightly as she noticed that it was a young black dragoness she was leading. "Are... are you… Cynder?"

Cynder sighed and nodded, "Yes I am, and don't worry I won't hurt you, it was just a mistake on both our parts."

The older dragoness gave a sigh of relief, "I'm still sorry, and I know you wouldn't willingly hurt me. I know that you were under Malefor's control and would do none of the things you did back then willingly, it will just take some time to get used to the real you, after all most dragons remember you for from the tales of horror from the war, it will take some time to get used to… Oh!" She had just realized what she had said. "I'm so sorry, I just."

"No, it's Okay I deserve anything…"

"No dear, you don't. Now let me get you the book before I say anything stupid again. Let me see, hmm… top shelf"

She moved one of her paws, and as she did the upper shelf came off and sunk down gently to the ground.

Cynder looked up at her in surprise, "How did you do that?"

"Well I am an earth dragoness if you didn't notice, but if you mean how I did it so smoothly, that comes from the fact I've been doing this for more years than you were alive"

She grabbed a book and handed it to Cynder, "I believe this is the book you were looking for."

She handed me a book and as a saw the cover I jerked back. The title of the book was, "The Account of Valora," but in place of an o there was a yellow eye, this scared Cynder somewhat. I looked at the librarian to see her reaction.

"Don't worry dear, I nearly fainted the first time I saw that eye."

With that I turned away from her and turned the book to the page the chronicler had told me of. The title of the chapter was, "The battle of Boyzitbig."

**The battle was beginning. My forces were outmatched two to one, but I am not worried. Any of my troops could take down at least two apes. Some of the stronger dragons could take on ten apes no problem. But war never goes as you expect.**

**From the caves of Boyzitbig came four Commander Apes (The largest kind), but these were unlike any I have seen before. They did not carry staff infused with an element. They wore three point helmets, from the upper point came a horn. I am not sure if it was a different metal or if these apes actually had a horn. After all I have seen it would not surprise me if this was true. There was a narrow triangular hole for their eyes.**

**As I peered into the eyes of one of them I felt something that I have never felt before from the eyes of an ape. As he looked into my yellow eyes I saw only a cold brutal intelligence behind his glowing red eyes. My first impression of these apes was that it would be a bad idea to mess with one. My suspicion was correct.**

**The rest of their armor consisted of a shoulder guard on their right, consisting of a large upper piece, somewhat reminiscent of the top of a treasure chest, and two smaller pieces below it on the front and back. On the top of the main piece was a rune I have never seen before, a red inward square spiral, consisting of five lines. Their last piece of armor was also a weapon, a half tube of metal covering the lower portion of their arms and extending past their hands until ending in two claws. I had seen these once before, used by Gaul as he raided and slaughtered my village. All their armor was made of a purplish glossy metal and was of a superb quality.**

**This was why we were fighting for Boyzitbig, to gain control over the metal and the smiths of the Manweresmalls. The weapons and armor produced by them were almost unrivaled in quality and could even absorb magical energy directed at the wielder.**

**As I observed these new apes the first of them jumped into the fray to engage on of our commanders, Dawn, a powerful fire dragoness and a close friend.**

**She noticed the ape just before its metal claws impaled her. She rolled to the side, crushing several of the small apes around her, and turned to face the new threat. The ape's weapon seemed to be stuck in the ground, and he appeared to be struggling to free it from the ground. Dawn saw this and charged at him confidently, but as she was crossing the final feet to the ape he suddenly and easily freed his weapons and jumped to the side and held out the claws. Dawn was too late to change course and ran right past him, the claws scoring four long deep gashes along her side. As her body registered the wound she fell on the ground in pain, the ape slowly advancing on her. She stood up carefully and breathed a strong flame along her side cauterizing the wound, being a fire dragon she was largely unharmed by the fire and proceeded to stand. She could barely stand let alone fight, but she glared at the ape and breathed an intense stream of fire at him. He simply lifted one of his armored arms a continued advancing, the weapon seemingly absorbing all the fire sent his way. Dawn then decided it was time to reveal her trump card, she started mixing fireballs into her fire stream. But the ape simply lifted his other arm and batted every fire ball into our own forces. Dawn then began to panic and prepared herself for her fury. All the other apes, moles and dragons around her fled from the dragoness, but the ape just kept advancing and plunged one of his claws into her chest. The fury she had been building simply vanished as the ape removed his weapon and jumped back to avoid a possible counter attack, but he didn't need to bother. Dawn fell to the ground and was unable to rise, seemingly out of energy. The ape pounced above her and drove both his claws into her neck. As he removed the claws I heard him say one word with great distain on his face, "Pathetic".**

**A single tear fell from my eye as I saw my friend fall. But as I looked around I saw the same scene repeating all across the battlefield. These apes were targeting the commanders and the best fighters, already 6 of our best commanders and warriors had fallen. I felt an incredible rage bubble forth, those around backed away. As a fear dragon my anger affects those around me strongly. It is as if instead of one angry dragon there were five. I channeled all my anger into my power and sent a focused blast of fear at the ape that had killed Dawn. He was caught unaware and was hit by the full force of the blast. He was totally frozen by fear.**

**I turned and looked at the battle field, to my horror 3 more of our best had fallen and the morale of our troops had fallen greatly. I turned to my fellow commander and saw fear greater than I had ever seen before in his eyes, if he was this afraid the troops would be at breaking point. I ordered the mole next to me to signal the troops to fallback. He complied instantly and sounded his horn twice. The army immediately began to fall back toward the beach. We had been counting on ending this initial conflict quickly, but now it was time to retreat of the mountainside to take away their uphill advantage. I then told the mole to signal for tactic seven. He nodded in understanding and sounded of three long blasts and one short. All the dragons that were holding back the apes turned and ran, leaving behind only me and two wind dragons.**

**The wind dragons turned to me and I gave them a nod. They drew in deep breaths and let out two very strong blasts of wind at the apes, the wind was keeping them from moving far, but that was only half the strategy. As the wind dragons continued to blow I too began to inhale for an attack. I let out a powerful burst of fear. As my blast of fear entered into the powerful windstorm it was carried by the wind to every enemy solider, paralyzing all but the bravest with fear. The wind dragons kept up the wind for a few seconds blowing many of the paralyzed apes off their feet, killing some and stunning others as they fell to the ground. This was my ultimate tactic for covering our retreating forces.**

**I then signaled the wind dragons to retreat back to the main army, with the time we had bought them the main army would be able to get to the wide shore and prepare for the enemy attack.**

**Both the wind dragons and I returned safely behind our lines by the time most of the apes had recovered. I quickly landed in the rear of the army next to my advisors. They quickly congratulated me for my successful strategy before briefing me on the situation. We had lost only a tenth of our troops, but nearly half of the commanders had been killed. The men's morale was low but had improved upon seeing their general defend their retreat. It was estimated we had killed a fourth of their troops. The battle was still in our favor. But once again, war was never kind to assumptions.**

**We heard a loud crashing coming from Boyzitbig and turned in time to see hundreds of apes come out from the many tunnels in the mountain. Many more ape leaders and commanders emerged than were present in the force we had been fighting. As the flow of apes from the mountain slowed it was obvious that we were now outnumbered at least four to one. The men were looked terrified at the number of apes in front of them, two to one was one thing, but four to one was completely different, and the worst was yet to come.**

**Out of the main central cavern a green glow appeared and out emerged my greatest nightmare, Gaul, The Ape King. The apes began to hoot and holler as their leader emerged.**

**He looked out over the battle field and called out, "You have caused us quite a bit of trouble. Our spy told us you would be attacking from the other side of the island. No matter, now you DIE. Charge!" The apes obeyed their leader launching themselves at our front line and overwhelming it in seconds. The battle had begun once again.**

**My energy had returned to me and I began to look over the battlefield, our third line had succeeded in stopping their forward charge and was holding them, but the elite apes were still picking of our best, sowing fear and discord among our men. I found located 3 of the elite apes and was searching for the fourth when I heard a cry behind me, "Look out!"**

**I turned just in time to see one of the elite apes impale a dragon that had jumped between me and the ape. Both of them landed heavily on my back and rolled off, but only the ape remained standing. The ape turned to me and spoke, "You have impressed me dragon, you held back our entire army and managed to hit me, but now you will die just like the others."**

**I immediately jumped back and sent out a blast of fear at him but he just held up an arm and the armor absorbed the attack. "Foolish dragon, I know you saw me take down the fire dragoness, your abilities are useless!" But as he was shouting I notice two things, the armor that had absorbed the attack was glowing slightly, and it was slowly receding into a black crystal in the armor.**

_**"This is risky, but it may be my only chance."**_** I thought. I once again sent a blast of fear at him and once again he raised the same arm, but this time, I did not let up on the attack. The ape continued to smirk at me, but as I continued my attack his smirk faded as his arms armor began to shine bright red. At last his smirk faded and he started to say, "Sh…" but before he could continue his curse the armor exploded releasing all of the fear energy that it been unable to absorb hitting both him and me with intense fear. Even though it was my attack and ability, the blast from the armor was enough to paralyze both me and him with utter terror. **

**All around me my forces were beginning to retreat. The ape's surge of numbers and the presence of Gaul had broken their courage.**

**I was unable to move as the armies began to run past me but there was one thing I could do, it could either spell our defeat or our victory, we would be defeated if nothing was changed so it was worth the risk.**

**I gathered all the energy I could muster and allowed the fear that was paralyzing me to become part of me. It was time to use my fury. I gathered all of the fear energy I could muster and focused on adding in a power I had just learned, but was unready to use in combat. It was our only chance of victory. A sphere of red energy appeared around me as I rose of the ground. But I was unable to add the key element to secure our victory.**

_**"Come on you can do it, don't give up. Think of those who have already died in this fight. Don't let their sacrifice be in vain."**_** With these thoughts I was able to add my other power to the fury. Deep blue energy started to appear in the sphere around me combining with the red to form a deep green sphere. The energy I had collected was nearly tearing me apart as I released it. Fainting before I could see the effects of my furry began to spread.**

**This is what I have gathered from what my troops told me, I didn't see this as I was unconscious.**

**My fury released bursts of red and blue shockwaves over the ground and in the air. Covering the island as far as the eye could see, the apes became paralyzed with fear and got the red glazing over their eyes that showed they were under the effect of my fear. The moles and dragons on the other hand had a blue sheen appear over their eyes and immediately turned and fought the apes as if we were the ones that outnumbered them, their bodies being reenergized and their minds being filled with courage.**

**The tide of the battle instantly turned. Over half the enemies were paralyzed with fear, and those that weren't tuned and ran as fast as they could, dropping their weapons to help them move faster. Gaul was calling his troops to stand and fight but the acted as if he wasn't there. The Ape King was nearly trampled as his men ran past him.**

**As the ape king was pushed into the caverns by his retreating troop he called out "This isn't over!" and shortly after, "Turn around you fools! Turn around and fight!" But the apes were to terrified to hear him and carried the Ape King deep into the mountain.**

**Our forces cheered and yelled insults for one time, but as the effects of my courage breath wore of their mind began to fear again, only a fourth of all our troops remained and of them nearly all were injured.**

**We retreaded back to the mainland and received word from a scout that told us that the right decision was made. A force of hundreds of dreadwings had appeared just an hour after we had left, if we had stayed we would have been slaughtered.**

**In the minds of many of our troops the battle of Boyzitbig was a victory but in my mind it was a massive defeat. The only good news from the battle is that I managed to kill the ape I fought. A solider reported that his heart had stopped due to fear. Only now do I know that I am the only one to have defeated on of Gaul's elite guards.**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**This is my longest chapter to date, and I am rather proud of it. Some key facts and interesting tidbits are scattered throughout this chapter. If you are a little confused I did my job. If you are totally lost I didn't do my job.**

**Please leave a review and feel free to PM me if you have and questions or comments. I will to my very best to answer any questions. Until next time.**

**-May the storm guide you and give you strength, Wings of the Storm.**


	6. 6 Awakening

The Shattered Dawn

Chapter 6: Awakening

Cynder emerged from the library and left for Warfangs temple. On her face she wore a look of shock and deep thought. Her eyes were glazed and distant.

When she arrived at the temple the moles at the gate instantly recognized her and opened up the gates. The sound of the gates opening finally snapped Cynder out of her trance. She nodded to the moles in thanks.

The entrance to dragon temple of Warfang was built into the side of the cliff. The moles had offered to build the temple for dragons, but were quickly turned down. The dragons had built it themselves shortly after the moles finished constructing the rest of Warfang. It held a unique place in the heart of Dragons. The young were hatched and taught in them, and matters of great importance were debated and resolved. And to a dragon sensitive to magic the very walls seemed to vibrate with power, allowing them to resist elemental attacks as the young dragons learned how to harness and control their element.

The Gates were large enough to accommodate two full grown dragons side by side, and in the event of the city being taken in a siege, the temple gates could be sealed with magic, giving it the strength to hold out against just about anything long enough for those who took shelter in the temple to evacuate through the many hidden tunnels. The temple itself was built into a large volcanic crater. Walkways extended around the circumference of the crater, with the uppermost ring holding only a few rooms while the lowest had over 50 rooms, including the primary instructional rooms and training arenas. Crystals grew all around the temple, both helping to maintain the walls enchantment and providing light to the usually dim crater.

In the open center of the temple was a large central foyer with a large pile of rubble dominating the center, the remains of the temple's statue of Malefor. As soon as the war had ended the surviving dragons, with the Guardians blessing, had destroyed the statue of the one who had almost been their worlds undoing.

A mole messenger raced past Cynder but turned once he realized who he had run past.

"Excuse me. You are Cynder correct?"

Cynder tensed as she readied to defend herself from the mole condemning her for her past. "Yes I am."

"I'm glad I found you. I expected that I would need to search the city for you. The Guardians sent me to find you and deliver a message. The Guardians request that you go to the temples 3rd floor. They are in the room with the deep aqua curtain, it is the third room on the left from the stairs. They are with Master Spyro and wish to speak to you about him. If you forget which room just…"

The mole never got finished the sentence. Cynder had flown of a soon as she had heard that it was about Spyro.

Cynder burst into Spyro's room, startling the Guardians who were lying beside him. One look at the Guardians grim eyes told her that good news was not why she was called here.

Cyril looked at her and spoke without any of his usual arrogant tone "Cynder, you arrived much faster than we expected. We sent a mole out to find you just a few minutes ago. Did…"

"I met him when I came in. What's wrong? Is something wrong with Spyro?"

Terrador gestured for Cyril to sit back down and then turned to Cynder, "I'm afraid that the news is bleak, nothing we have done has helped him. He is weak, weaker than any dragon I have ever seen. Even after he saved you his body had more energy than it does now. He barely has the energy to keep his heart beating. I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do, other than stay here with him until the end."

Cynders eyes dimmed as the Guardians news sunk in. Her eyes filled with tears as she sunk to the ground unable to process a single thought as her mind tried to process the fact Spyro was dying and nearly gone. The Guardians gathered around her in an attempt to comfort her, but as Volteer approached he felt something radiating power.

"Cynder, What do you have in that bag?"

Her eyes shot open as she remembered the content of her bag. "I was lead to a piece of armor and was told that it could help Spyro."

The guardians looked at her with surprise and suspicion in their eyes, "Cynder wait!" But they were ignored.

Cynder ran over to where he was laying and quickly placed the helmet on his head. The helmet began to glow as it seemingly moved backward in time, the rust and grim that had formed on it were quickly receding and the metal that had previously been dull and unidentifiable began to shine as if it was just polished, blued steel gleaming and intricate decoration appeared to be spreading across the surface of the metal. But as the changes began to slow and stop, it seemed to have no effect on Spyro.

When nothing happened to Spyro Terrador closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply. After several seconds he opened his eyes. But his eyes didn't focus. It seemed as if he was looking into a different world. He stayed this way for a few seconds before blinking as his eyes regained focus. His eyes then settled into a look that none of the guardians or Cynder had ever seen in the old warrior. Terrador looked at them and shouted, "Run" with a look of absolute terror that told each of them that there was no time for questions.

Cynder merged with the shadows and used them to travel down to the central chamber. Volteer turned and ran, his body sparking with electricity as he accelerated to a speed that would leave younger dragons far behind. Terrador shouted out, "Patitur mihi",grabbed Cyril and caused a section of the floor beneath him to fall pulling Cyril down with him into the room below, from there the two dragons jumped from the walkway and glided down to the others.

As they all gathered on the shattered stones of the statue of Malefor nothing seemed to be amiss. Cynder turned to ask Terrador what was going on, but froze when she saw his eyes seeming to stare into a different world once again. Terrador blinked and shouted "Get Down!" falling to the floor himself as the others followed suit. Just a moment after his warning the wall in front of Spyro's room was blown away by a massive blast of power, revealing what was going on to all those outside.

Spyro's body was floating in midair as if he was performing a fury. But no one element was the cause of the damage. Every element was displaying its full power as it roared around Spyro. Massive streams of fire circled around Spyro melting the stone walls whenever it came close. Bolts of electricity continuously shot out of his body and blasted craters into the wall. Ice coated the walls and the surrounding floor, filling the gaps caused by the electricity, shattering stone, melting and freezing as fire passed. Stone was torn from the walls and circled Spyro as waves of earthen energy flowed from him, causing ripples in the stone of the temple.

Darkness flowed over him and caused his scales to darken to black for a brief moment before returning to normal, then the enigma elements (Cynder's elements) began to show their true might. A massive cyclone appeared around Spyro, but instead of drawing air in it was expelling it out at massive speeds, blowing away the stone that had been shattered and forcing all those in the temple to hold on to something as the wind tried to carry them away. Waves of crimson energy came of his body rooting all who were watching on the spot with fear. A whirlwind of acid appeared and dissolved stone as if it were thin paper. Shadows appeared around him and obstructed him from view, as tentacles of shadow lashed out around him.

Light and darkness appeared around him and flowed in equal parts over his body as new powers manifested in their full might. Beams of light burst from his body burning holes through walls as if they weren't even there. Electricity crackled inward forming a semitransparent bubble around him. Water appeared in the air around him and cascaded down from the balcony, transforming it into a waterfall. Plants burst from the floor and grew at an insane rate, reaching full height in a matter of seconds. A golden light shone through the shadows surrounding him. Waves of deep blue energy erupted from him, negating the effects of fear from all those watching. Shadows began to gather on the floor and writhe, and from it 6 spectral dragons appeared and took defensive positions around him.

A purple flash blinded all the onlookers, when their vision cleared they witnessed a strange sight. Time seemed to flow at different speeds around the room, slowing the speed of the elements in places and accelerating them in others. Space warped at random locations, causing the elements to changed direction in impossible ways, at times even disappearing entirely only to reappear in a different location. Finally a massive pillar of convexity appeared around him, blasting through the floor and ceiling, sending a beacon of light into the sky signaling to the city and the surrounding area a simple message, the purple dragon lives.

* * *

><p>Cynder and the Guardians watched in silent awe at the display of elemental might going on before them. Terrador was the first to break the silence.<p>

"How? How? The walls of the temple are enchanted to resist the effects of the elements, and the power of the elements is supposed to be kept down to sparring strength within the walls."

Volteer and Cyril were, for once, speechless as he watched the display of power before them. Cynder's mind didn't even register their comments. She was focused not on the elements flying through the air, but on Spyro in the center of it all. She felt fear, fear for the first time at Spyro and his powers.

"_How is this possible? Just a minuet ago he barely had enough energy to keep his heart beating, and now he is showing new abilities and more power than I've ever seen."_

Suddenly Cynders eyes focused on one of the spirits around Spyro. This one seemed familiar somehow. They had all gained a small amount of color and lost some of their translucence. The one that had caught her eye was white and had a slim build. It possessed 6 slightly curved horns and piercing blue eyes. It had an odd tail blade, it consisted of three blades, one went out straight out from the tail and was double edged. The other two blades were single edged and went out along the tail for a short distance before tapering out to a point.

The spirit seemed to sense her gaze and turned to look at her. As their eyes met a spark of recognition appeared in the spirits eyes. A determined look appeared in its eyes and it raised its wings and flew toward her. As it approached Cynder thought that it must have been one of the dragons she killed. But as it approached the look in its eyes was not one of anger or fear, it was one of sorrow. The spirit landed gently in front of her, and took several steps toward her. Cynder backed away in fear, but as the spirits eyes filled with sorrow Cynder stepped back towards it. The Spirit gave a small smile and placed its forepaw against her head. Cynder repressed a flinch as the spirits voice came into her mind. It whispered in her head, "Daughter, I am so sorry."

Three of the other spirits took off and each flew to a Guardian, A red dragon wearing armor approached Terrador. As he came within a few feet he bowed, then placed his forehead against Terrador's. After a moment Terrador pulled back and shouted to the gathered moles, "Assemble a rescue team, someone was caught in a cave-in in the Southwest tunnel."

A pale blue spirit approached Cyril and placed it's forehead against his, a look of sadness and shame crossed his face, and when the spirit backed away tears filled his eye's.

An ancient looking green spirit approached Volteer and pulled a scroll out of a bag at his side, opened it and gestured at a section. After a moment Volteer's eyes widened, the spirit briefly touched his forehead to Volteer's, then backed away.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and all the elements ceased pouring out from Spyro's body as he slowly sunk to the ground. The two remaining spirits briefly laid their insubstantial paws on Spyro and smiled, before slowly fading away along with all the other spirits.

Terrador was the first to speak, "Is everyone alright?"

Volteer responded quickly, "Yes, I believe everyone is all right, moles included. We kept that area clear so we could treat Spyro. But I need to visit the library, be back in a second. Curious , intriguing, enthralling…" And with that the guardian of electricity dashed away, giving the others a chance to respond.

Terrador watched as Volteer dashed away a small giving a small chuckle as he turned to Cynder, "Very well then, let's go check on Spyro." And without further prompting Cynder raced off to what remained of Spyros room. He too took off, but turned to Cyril. "I understand friend, rest and recover while me and Cynder check on Spyro."

He then turned and followed Cynder leaving Cyril behind, an expression of deep sorrow on his face as he exited through one of the many tunnels.

* * *

><p>As Cynder and Terrador approached the room where Spyro had been kept there eye's widened as they saw the damage up close, the walls of the room were gone and the walls of the nearby rooms were heavily damaged with many cracks and small craters. A hole had been blown through the ceiling and floor, the hole in the floor never seemed to end, and a new hole had been blown through the roof of the volcanic crater. But Cynders eye only glanced at the damage. Her eyes were focused on the dragon lying next to the hole.<p>

"Spyro! Spyro! Come on wake up!" As she ran to him his head twitched and rose up. "Cynder. What happened?"

But Cynder didn't respond, instead she pounced on him and rested her head an top of him as she cried out with tear filled eyes, "Spyro, I thought I was going to lose you."

As Cynder continued to cry on top of him Spyro placed his wing on top of her in an attempt to comfort her, and turned to Terrador. "What happened here Terrador?"

Terrador smiled at him and chuckled, "I am not quite sure myself young dragon, but I will do my best to explain."

* * *

><p>Deep in the core of the earth the beam of convexity from Spyro pierced the inner shell of the planet and collided into the crystal core of the world. The beam however did not leave a mark on the crystals smooth surface. But a change was happening in the crystal, a jagged protrusion emerged from the otherwise smooth crystal, it rose and changed shape until a last is stopped, and when it did it appeared to be jagged spearhead, crackling as energy sparked across its surface.<p>

A beam of convexity burst from the protrusion and created a small hole through to the surface of the planet, and from the hole emerged a shaft of moonlight, glinting of the protrusion as it began to glow and send a steady stream of invisible energy back into the sky.

* * *

><p>Deep in the temples passages the mole search party sent by Terrador was searching for any signs of a recent cave in. "Hey! What about that tunnel?" The captain of the search party looked to where the mole was pointing. That tunnel collapsed over a year ago, master Terrador must have felt a new cave-in when he sent us out. Ignore that one."<p>

But nearly the second he stopped talking the mole ran down the tunnel. "Ugh, the new guys never listen do they? Come on let's follow him, we don't want one of our own to get lost." With that he turned and follow the running form of the mole.

Come on, there is nothing here. I said it before, this tunnel collapsed over a year ago in a small skirmish. Now come on." The captain reached out to pull the mole away from the wall of ruble but the mole resisted. "Captain Excors I heard something! There is something trapped back here."

"Don't be an idiot come on. If you continue to resist I will be forced to…" But the captain never finished his sentence, he had heard a muffled roar from behind the wall. "What in blazes was that, men stand back." As he and he man backed away from the wall there was a muffled explosion and a large tremor. But before any of the moles could further question what was going on the wall in exploded and a thin, dusty green dragon stepped out from the falling dust.

The mole captain eyes filled with uncertainty and amazement, "Master Atrotus, is that you?" But the dragon never answered, he fell to the ground unconscious.

All the moles stared at the dragon uncertain of what to do. The mole who ran down the tunnel turned and spoke to the others, "Come on, we need to get this dragon to the infirmary as soon as possible. Someone inform master Terrador about this as well. He will want to know."

As the rest of the moles carried the dragon away the captain stood frozen, uttering a single word over and over. "How?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is another short chapter and the first new one to come out in over a year. But many critical things are revealed in this chapter. My first OC has entered the story as well, but you will find out more about him in the next chapter. The story has mostly center around Cynder until now, but do not fear. Our favorite purple hero will be much more active in the coming chapters. I hope to have the next chapter up in a week or two. Until next time!<strong>

**Please leave a review and feel free to PM me if you have and questions or comments. I will to my very best to answer any questions. Until next time.**

** -May the storm guide you and give you strength, Wings of the Storm**


End file.
